With the advent of personal computers, there has been an increasing emphasis in transmitting computer-related traffic over packet-switched telecommunication networks. In these types of known networks, data being transported between subscribers' computers is packetized, that is, the data is divided into a number of data portions, each having a header containing an ID number, source and destination addresses and oftentimes error-control data. Each packet is transmitted individually and can follow different routes to its destination. Once all the packets forming a message arrive at the destination, they are reassembled into the original data stream.
In contrast, known circuit switching technology, which preceded the advent of personal computers, establishes a dedicated line or circuit path between subscribers. When transmitting in real-time, data such as live audio and video must be transmitted at high speeds and must arrive in the same order in which it is sent. The advantages of circuit switching technology in these applications are well-known. Circuit-switched networks transmitting voice bandwidth traffic over voice lines have been established over relatively long periods of time and many features of enhanced flexibility and efficiency have been developed.
Circuit-switched networks have a proven quality of service sought after by operators and users of packet switched networks. Also, subscribers who own or have access to general-purpose computers are seeking improvements in telecommunication services that take advantage of their local computing resources. A need exists for improved computer-assisted telecommunications systems which offer improved quality of service without incurring substantial costs for new resources, and which can efficiently employ existing resources for such improvement.